Parental Control
by loh122
Summary: Some people just need the guidance of their mommy and daddy. Warnings: Swearing/ ageplay m/m m/f mm/f mm/m ff/f themes,char death if you don't like, remove yourself now.


"Hey babe. Im home" Puck called out, dropping his keys in to the bowl, toeing off his boots and putting them with the rest piled by the door. He could smell his wife cooking, and found her humming over the stove, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek "well hello their honey" Quinn greeted with a smile, she was happy to see her husband, he had been pulling extra hours lately so they could take a vacation together. All three of them. "how was your day?" she asked, he smiled at the women he loved and kissed her again before answering, taking his tie off as he goes "well mike kept going on about how he and tina were going up to maine to visit artie. And Finn was talking about stopping by to see how little man was doing" his eyes sparkled for a moment "were is little man?" he asked, quinn smiled and placed a finger to her lips waving for him to follow her.

From the doorway that led into the living room, they could see their baby curled up on the sofa. One foot was sticking out from beneath the blanket he got for Christmas, the one about a tv show about a show choir group. His binkie was hanging from his mouth, slightly open. His hair was messy and his cheeks were a little pink, puck frowned "is he sick?" quinn nodded "his fever has been going down so no worries. and he had a temper earlier but that was just because he couldn't see his daddy before he left"

Puck frowned, he hated leaving without saying goodbye to his baby, but he had to leave early this morning so he could finish up all the work for the weekend. HE walked over to the couch and knelt down, moving some of the hair that was plastered to the boys forehead. He smiled when his eyes fluttered open and he was met with those wonderful glaz eyes he grew up looking at in highschool. "papa?" kurt whispered, his voice sounding thick "hey little man. I heard you had a rough day today?" puck ran his hand through the boys hair, sure kurt wasn't a boy any more, but for the past three years he had been their boy.

Quinn joined them at the couch, taking kurts head and placing it in her lap, all while puck stayed on the floor "im sorry mama" he whispered up to quinn "im sorry i was bad earlier" quinn could only smile and place a kiss on his forehead "its alright baby, papa is home now and were all going to have a nice evening, and then your getting a nice hot bath to help you get better quickly so no more sickies"

Puck smiled as he watched them, thinking back to how hard it had been when it first started. Kurt had just turned twenty when his parents passed away in a car accident. Finn had handled it far better than kurt, maybe it was because finn had rachel and kurt had just broken up with blaine after being cheated on again. That wasn't the point, the point was after that kurt started to spiral out of control. He lost his job a month later, and than his apartment after that. He moved from friend to friend until tina took him in, but that didn't last long when kurt started drinking and soon he had gotten so bad he tried to take his own life.

Tina had come home from work one day to find him on the bathroom floor, a gash on his neck. To say everyone was freaked was a understatement, puck was pissed and finn was so lost, they had only just lost their parents and he couldn't take it if he lost his brother along with them. They wanted kurt to stay with finn and rachel but with their busy lives kurt would have no one to care for him, rachel with her shows and finn being her bodyguard and part time teacher. No one else would have been able to take the boy in, or handle his moods, no one except quinn and puck.

When kurt first arrived he had been stubborn and refused help until one day puck had gotten mad at him and quinn yelling. He just walked over to kurt, and smacked him in the ass until kurt was sobbing over his knee begging puck to stop and that he would listen to them from now on. After the spanking kurt had clung to him for dear life, begging not to be spanked again, all while sobbing that he would be good daddy, he would be good. that had been the start, and after talking with quinn they both realized that was what the boy needed, to be taken care of. Ever since he was young he had always taken care of everyone. Quinn when she was pregnant, puck himself when beth was taken from him.

He was always their taking care of everyone else, not once did he ever worry for himself, which is why quinn and puck decided kurt would be their baby. That was three years ago and he was still theirs. Sure they had times when kurt would be his adult self, but that was rare. Even with the other gleeks he was his toddler self, life was much easier.

Kurt loved when the others would visit, it wasn't many of them because their lives were always so busy but he loved it anyway. He still saw tina and mike who were married. Finn and rachel visited when they could, though it was mostly finn. Mercedes used to visit, until her career took off, visiting only on the holidays. Puck loved his life, he had a wonderful job that paid well, a beautiful wife and a hell of a son, who was also very very good in the bed if he might add. Quinn loved when adult kurt came out to play, so did puck. Hey he was puckzilla, he needed two mouths worshiping him all the time, besides it wasn't like they were the only ones to use their mouths. Puck used his, a lot. specially when his baby had been very good for mommy and she believed he earned a special reward. Sure it was odd, but it worked for them.

Kurt smiled at his papa and mama, he loved them so much. Is mama was a wonderful women who wouldn't think for a second about tearing someone's heart out if they stood between her and her family, he and his papa watched her lay into mercedes the first time she visited and gave crap about how papa and mama treated him. He loved mercedes but she hadn't been there for him like they had. They were the ones to cuddle him at night when he woke from nightmares. They got him sober and got him a new job working from home. It was papa who would spank him when he was naughty and mama would change his late night accidents when papa was dead to the world. It was papa who would sneak him cookies and than take the lashing when mama found out. After that mercedes seemed to wake up and accept it, and she was truly happy that her best friend was still alive.

"papa. Mama" his voice was hoarse from all the coughing and throwing up he had been doing that day "yes baby?" his papa asked rubbing his head, his mama placing another kiss on his head "can i take a bath please? i feel icky. Puck chuckled " yes you can. But first dinner than me and mommy will help you get cleaned up and then I can tell you about some big news". His face broke into a grin when he saw the glow in his babies eyes.

They decided to eat first, quinn had made a nice chicken soup, which kurt was able to keep down. Then all three took a bath together, puck had a bigger one installed when they got their baby, plus kurt was still to sick to handle a shower or a bath alone, which they never allowed him to do after he fell and bashed his head on the toilet, he had scared his mommy and daddy to death when they saw all the blood.

When all three were cleaned and cuddling on the couch, kurt had his head resting in his daddies lap while his mama was running her fingers through his hair, was when his papa spoke "so after work today i decided to check out this meeting i heard about from a co worker at the office today, and i just wanted to check it out. Maybe get a few tips" he took a sip of his water before speaking again. Kurt and quinn stared at him, invested in what he had to say. "well when i got there i was blown away. I have never seen so many parents in one place, and so many kids. It was amazing and sh..stuff" he stopped before swearing, it was a bad habite that they spent half a year breaking their baby of and they didn't want him to start again.

Puck smiled as he spoke the next part " I ran into some people and you will never believe who it was". Quinn and kurt perked up, kurt tried to sit up but a firm hand from his papa stopped him. "I ran into santana and sam. Both of them are parents to their own children" he grinned when his two loves let out a gasp "your joking?" quinn asked, this was some big news. The last she heard of santana she was back in lima, not L.A. Sam, she had lost track of him after graduating. Puck nodded "yup, ran into them both outside one of the stands. Thats why i was a little late home today, i had grabbed a drink with them, catching up. So i invited them over for a get together. They both agreed and we set up a time for Saturday, when everyone would be free, besides their babies were grounded for being bad until Saturday anyway so it all worked out"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam and santana were parents to their own children "wait, who are the kids?" she asked and huffed when puck shook his head "nope, its a surprise for little man here" he said tickling kurts sides until he started coughing "sorry little man" he kissed his boys forehead, smiled when he reached a kiss back 'its ok daddy, but who the babies?" he asked, he was getting tired again, his eyelids dropping. Puck chuckled "little man is all tuckered out. let me put him to bed and ill be right back" he kissed quinn, then retrieved kurt and brought him back to their shared room. He had his own baby room, but that was manily for when he was grounded or if mommy or daddy were sick and they didn't want their baby catching it. He hated not sleeping with them.

Quinn was drinking a glass of wine when he returned, holding out a glass for him. He rejoined her on the couch with thanks and a kiss. "so you going to tell me now, who are quests are going to be?" she smiled, a glint in her eyes, puck laughed "ok fine, but not telling kurtie, i want this to be a surprise' quinn laughed and smacked his arm playfully "who new puckzilla could be a sweetie, and i have witnessed his spankings, which by the way i think he enjoys them more than hates them" puck nodded, she was right, sometimes kurt seemed to push and push until he got spanked, he did like it. Until puck brought out the paddle 'Mr. spanky'. "Fine but i can't tell you everything, i want you to be surprised too. well Santana first" he cleared his throat " she is still with brittany. Brittany is their child and she has two mommies. The second mom is sugar" quinn's eyes went wide "sugar motta?" he nodded "who would have guessed sugar was into that sort of thing" they both laughed "as for sam, well he is dating Dave Karofsky" quinn choked on her wine "Dave?! the jackass jock?" she asked, puck nodded "yup, but remember he and kurt had become friends before graduating, and dave had his problems back then, just like us all. Anyway he and sam got together when kurt and blaine were still together, he still loves kurt but now as a friend would or a brother" quinn nodded in understanding "and their baby is rory, little irish boy" he laughed at quinns face "hes back in america?" she asked, he nodded "yup he came back for college and because he had a crush on our little kurtie, but when he came back he couldn't get in touch with any of us for a while and by the time he found sam, sam had been off the grid with most of us" he shrugged, thinking back.

They had been off the grid for a while with most of their friends, which was why when he ran into santana and sam it was a huge surprise. "so their all coming saturday?" quinn asked, shaking him from his thoughts, he nodded "yup, along with rachel and finn. Tina is gonna stop by while mike is at work and he would stop be after." Quinn smiled "well it looks like me and kurtie will have some cooking todo" standing up, she reached for her husband and pulled him toward the bedroom "come, lets get some rest, and kurtie could use the cuddles" puck nodded, closing the door behind them.

/

Quinn grinned as she watched her baby jumping around, waiting for his papa to arrive home with their guests. "honey relax before you hurt yourself" she had to tell him three times down to settle down, if she had to tell him again it would not be pretty. "Mama! i don't want carrots, can't i have a cookie?" he crossed his arms pouting, quinn shook her head "sorry baby, but cookies are for after dinner, and only as a special treat. Carrots are good for you, and you like carrots" she gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, he kept the pout up and kicked the table leg, shaking the glass of milk.

Quinn raised her brow "honey, settle down. Eat your carrots please" she turned back to the sink to finish the dishes, while also checking dinner when she heard the thump of the table, followed by the smashing of a glass on the floor. She turned around slowly, praying she only heard it in her head, but when she saw the pieces of the glass mixed with milk on the floor. Her baby had a wide eyes look, his hands covering his mouth "mama, i didn't.. i was.."he shut his mouth tight when he saw the look his mama was giving him. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke "march yourself to the corner while i clean this mess up" when she opened her eyes she could feel her temper starting to rise, her baby was still seated, shocked. " I. Said. March" her voice was calm, but held a undertone, one that her baby was well aware of.

Kurt quickly jumped from the chair and marched (never run. mommy was very strict about running in the house) to the corner. He could feel the tears pooling, he hated when he messed up and made his mommy or daddy mad. He didn't mean to make the milk fall to the ground, he just didn't want to eat his carrots. He wanted a cookie, had been good all day, sure he had a few mishaps. His mom had to tell him to settle down a few times, and had to be told twice to pick up his toys off the floor, but he had been good.

It seemed like time slowed whenever he was in the corner, almost like it was mocking him, making him feel worse. He hated the waiting. He could hear the sounds of his mom cleaning up his mess, normally he would have had to clean it but mommy and daddy never let him touch broken glass, they didn't want him to get cut. It was about ten minutes later when his mommy called him over, he slowly walked over to her where she was waiting in the rocking chair they kept in the living room for story time or punishments.

"mommy, i sorry" his words were garbled by the thumb in his mouth "honey, remove your thumb when speaking please" quinn knew her baby was nervous but speaking proper was very important. "sorry mommy." kurt tried again after removing his thumb "i didn't mean to make a mess, i just didn't want the carrots" a few tears slipped from his eyes as he spoke. Quinn nodded before gently tugging her baby across her lap, normally noah handled the punishments, quinn didn't like to spank, she wasn't the best judge of how hard she was hitting due to sues cheer leading camps she attended since middle school. She lowered his pants and underwear, bearing his pale bottom, he squirmed until a light smack made him freeze. "Ten" she spoke calmly "ten spankings tonight, plus two spoons of cod liver oil" when her baby agreed with the punishment she proceeded to dish it out.

Kurts ass was on fire, and was a bright red. His mouth had the awful taste of cod liver from the two spoonfuls. He was currently seated on the couch cuddling with his mama, his daddy was due home any minute and he was worried. He didn't want his daddy to be upset with him too. "Guys! i'm home. And i have company" His daddies voice sounded through the house, kurt froze, he could hear his mama great his papa but he stayed frozen in the corner. "Little man, come here please" his daddy called out, his voice holding no hint of emotion. Slowly he crept toward the living room, his thumb in his mouth, after his punishment he had been changed into coveralls and fluffy socks, it always made him feel smaller.

He found his papa sitting in the grownup chair, the one he used manily for punishments and reading time, and since it wasn't bed time that mean't it was most possibly another punishment. "yes papa?" he mumbled around his thumb "little man, we don't talk with our fingers in our mouth" papa reminded him, his face still void of any hints to how he was feeling. Kurt removed his thumb "yes papa?" he asked his voice a little broken, he patted his knee and kurt climbed upon his papas lap "guess what little man?" his papa asked, kurt just stared at him for a moment "i have a surprise for you, your mommy told me about today and we will talk about it later, but for now. Why don't you say hello to our guests" he smiled and pointed across from him, when kurt turned his eyes went wide. Across from him sat six new people, and not any new people, but six people from his time in high school, when he was still a grown up. "papa?" his voice cracked and he felt his face warm. His papa chuckled, he heard his mama chuckle somewhere behind him but didn't look "well say hello little man. You remember everyone right?" kurt nodded but didn't speak, he was to shocked to do much of anything.

"well it seems like little man is a little shy today" his papa laughed, the others in the room laughed along with him "Well since little man is to shy to talk, i will. Kurtie, you remember Santana, sugar and brittany" he smiled when his baby nodded "Well Santana has been Brittany's mommy since high school, and recently sugar has become her other mommy" he waited for a moment to allow the information to sink in. When his baby nodded he turned them toward the other group on the couch, rory had during the talking, joined brittany on the floor playing with some of kurts toys, leaving sam and dave on the couch. "You remember sam and dave?" he asked, kurt nodded. Of course he remembered who they were, he dated them both back in high school, and broke up when they figured it was better to be friends. "yes papa" kurt said quietly, both men were smiling at the brunette "well sam and dave started dating in collage a few years back, and shortly after that, rory came back because he wanted to finish school here. He became their baby when they found out he wasn't taken care of himself very good either, like someone else we know" he poked kurts tummy making him giggle.

The room was silent for a few moments, the only noise coming from the toys rory and brittany had abandoned in favor of watching kurt and the others. Sam was the first to speak his arms held out "so kurtie, do i get a hug after not seeing you for so long?" he asked a smile on his face, long gone were the long locks, instead a short hair due much like the one finn had in high school and still had. Kurt looked at his daddy and mommy for a second before slowly walking over to sammy, biting his lower lip, and without warning jumped the blonde, burying his head in his neck "i missed you uncle sam" his voice was muffled by the neck he was pressed against but the others heard it and smiled "missed you to little k. Now can we say hi to the others? i think they really missed you to and " he leaned in to whisper to him "we don't want the others knowing im your favorite right?" he asked, knowing full well everyone heard him, puck and quinn were grinning while santana, dave and sugar held back their laughter.

Quickly kurt jumped up and hugged dave, giving him a big kiss on the cheek "hi uncle davey." he let out a giggle when dave hugged him tight, allowing sam to ruffle the smaller ones hair "our little kurtie bear is getting so big" dave said with a kiss to the pale boys cheek. Soon kurt found himself sitting in santana's lap with sugar holding his hand "hi sweetie" sugar greeted, earning a big smile in return "Hi auntie sugar" he kissed her cheek and then licked his lips "your really sweet" he laughed, sugar blushed from the comment. He turned to santana and they stared at each other for a long moment, the room silent, waiting. Finally santana nodded and in a blink kurt was hugging her like his life depended on it " I missed you san san" he whispered, using the nickname he had called her back when they were younger. Santana wiped away a tear from her eye, she didn't even realize how she missed that nickname "missed you too cookie" he kissed her cheek when she used his nickname.

After he greeted the adults, he was directed to the two young ones sitting on the play rug. Brittany was twirling one of her pig tails. Her outfit was close to kurts, though the legs were cut short. Rory was in a matching outfit with kurt, except he was wearing a green shirt instead of a blue one like his own. All three were in fluffy socks. "Hi kurtie" BRittany greeted pulling the boy into a hug, her hair getting caught in his mouth in surprise. Before he could say a greeting back he was pushed and pulled into another set of arms, rory's "KURTIE" the boy greeted loudly in his thick irish accent "I miss ya" he gave the pale boy a large kiss on the lips surprising everyone, even sam and dave. The girls, minus santana, cooed at the affection. Puck and quinn hugged and shared a smile with the others as they all watched the three kids play and catch up. Their family had gone just a little more, all thanks to a chance meeting.


End file.
